


Engaging your Brain

by Xythia



Series: Out of time [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Drabble, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythia/pseuds/Xythia
Summary: Rhodes has enough of this 'my innert sense of right knows best' emotions bullshit and does some analysing.





	Engaging your Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



> Just letting off some steam. Why for all that is holy - they don't trust Tony, but what about the other pro accord avengers, do their opinions count for nothing?

“Hold your horses.“ James Rhodes stared at the people around the table, all of whom where glaring at the files in front of them. He had enough, this was getting riddiculous.

Ross was the only one who was showing any positive emotion, if anyone could call the sort of anticipatory glee that was playing on his face positive.

Rogers pushed against his copy of the Sokovia Accords, a deep scowl of distaste and mistrust on his face. “Colonel Rhodes-” 

“No, you had your say, now it is my turn. You are against this paper, without having read more than the cover page and thumbed through a few pages because-”

He pointed at Tony Stark and then at Maximoff and Rogers in turn. “-Ironman's decisions are not to be trusted and what he supports must be bad.”

Rogers at least had the decency to blush, Maximoff – well, if looks could kill, eh?

The next was Ross. “Because you think former General Ross is an ass and you don't want nothing to do with anything he is involved in, no matter if it is legal or not and that, whatever else he has done in his career, not everything was morally shady and this time it might not be either.” Rhodey pointed at Wilson and, again, Rogers.

“That Natasha has signed is counting for nothing because, even if you like her, you know how often she has changed allegiance and that her moral compass has no north.” Again, Wilson and Rogers.

“Wilson doesn't like me and ergo doesn't want to sign something I've signed because I'm an officer and he doesn't have the highest opinion about brass. He thinks I'm a rich white boy's pet and someone who will follow orders without question. Certainly not someone who can use his own brain, has a science degree and can build his own opinion after reading a contract and researching the repercussions. Rogers thinks similarly but mainly distrusts my opinion because I like Tony. Maximoff hates me because she can't convince me that Tony is the devil incarnate.”

“Rhodes!” Rogers was blustering and halfway out of his seat.

“One pro-accords Avenger left. Until now we have lots of emotions and gut reactions on the contra side additionally to very little logic and research. So, let us look at someone else who signed, a being that is pure logic, pure of character and so virtuous that he can juggle Thor's hammer instead of only barely being able to lift it like Rogers. Vision, you've signed the Accords, yes?”

“Yes, I did.” Vision nodded. “I have followed the different stages of the manuscript since it came to my attention and while I think that there is room for improvement, the core structure is sound. I have researched the amendment process of the UN, the way they reach consent and come to decisions and it appeals to my sense of law and democracy.”

“WHY would a pure being sign something evil?” Rhodes again looked around the room. 

Ross was looking like he had smelled something nasty, this was not going according to his plans.

“Anything to add, Rogers, Wilson, Maximoff? Then how about READING that file in front of you. If you need more than three days, ask for them. We all assumed you had some basic knowledge about it. We aren't responsible for your disinterest in international politics though. Please tell me you can read?”  
THE END


End file.
